Bloody Sand
by jackass1997
Summary: Marcilean Jake red starved Marcilean Finn bloody sand Finn stays and Jake goes looking. Cute Finn and his Mar Mar T for blood


I was watching 'red starved' and thought, why the hell didn't jake go look? He's sitting with a hungry vampire and Finn was never afraid of her and he's stronger then Finn. Heres my thought how it should happened.

* * *

><p>Finn was trying to calm down a red starved Marcy. Finn held her in his arms rubbing her back. "Jake go look around. I'm color blind." Finn said harshly. Jake ran off whimpering. Finn petted her hair when she buried he face in the crook of his neck. Finn never felt such a felling of pain that he couldn't help her.<p>

Marcy was crying. She felt like her insides were caving in. "Marcy, Mar Mar it gonna be ok. Just let me think. Calm down. You want to lay down?" Finn said softly to Marcy. She nodded and used Finn's lap as a pillow.

'I know this is crazy but I need her.' Finn pulled out a dagger and slit the part of his wrist you feel a pulse. Finn brought his left wrist to her mouth and elevated her head. "Marcy, I'm bleeding. You need to lick it." Finn said more concerned for her then his blood. Marcy stuck her tongue out and gave an experimental like. She felt better but needed more. Finn lifted her head a little and said "Mar Mar you need more its ok. I lose more then this on an average day. Just lay still I'll feed you Marcy."

She put her whole mouth over the cut and closed her eyes. It was the best thing she ever had. She knew it was Finn's blood but it was better the every piece of candy in the candy kingdom. Marcy moaned a little as she licked the red gold she had."thats it. Lay down, rest here in piece in my arms now. Knowing your safe, from the storms and the rain and from all of your pain and I'll be here only the silence remains." Finn sung to her witch actually made her tired. One of her favorite songs got her to take a nap. She pulled her legs up and cuddled up with Finn. Snoring lightly and Finn rubbing her side was the moment Finn knew this was his favorite moment.

Finn covered the slash and layed back, letting the sanctity of this. He just fed a vampire his own blood. 'shes worth it.' Finn closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Finn woke up to Jakes screaming. "FINN! Your arm." Finn opened his eyes and was covered in a curten of black silk. Marcy was hugging him in her sleep. Finn looked past his fourhead and saw a freaked out Jake. "you find anything?" "no Finn I didn't find anything. Just you and a blood sucker getting cozy. Did you just send me away so you could do that?" "50 50. Well more 80 20." "whats that mean?" "you were annoying me and Marcy. And you'd probably comment on everything I've said." Finn said rubbing Mar Mar's back. Jake went wide eyed and said "how much blood did she remove? Your cuddling a vampire." "and your disrupting it. So lay down and shut up." "Finn what you did was understandable but why?" "Jake I'm not gonna let what happened here be known to you because that moment of weakness for both of us." "ok but please be carful man she mite be a sleep biter or something." Jake walked off to grab the emerald he found.

10 minutes later

A giant sand worm being controlled by bubblegum. She saw a sleeping vampire in the arms of Finn with Finns arm on the side she couldn't see. "what the nightoshere! What happened?" bubblegum screamed waking up Marcy. "you woke up Marcy. *sigh* just get us home. Come on Mar Mar." Finn said picking up Marcy. "Finn I can walk." "well I'm not letting go of you till we get you some food." Finn had Marcy protectively in his arms.

* * *

><p>Theres my thoughts. It would have been better with Finn helping marcilean. Jakes usually smart and Finn could have kept her calm. Jakes the one who caused all of it, she was probably still pissed on the inside. Finn being there would have at leasted doubled the time it took for her to start to snap. Conversation and Finn being Finn wouldn't freak when she breaks down crying thinking shes gonna die of starvation and go into a life confession. Finn would resort to giving her his blood if bubblegum didn't interrupt.<p> 


End file.
